


Nice girl

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pruitt has a talk with Andy





	Nice girl

Pruitt never really liked Jack Ryan was okay Ryan’s dad on the other hand was a mess took the news of Andy dating Maya very well he’s always liked Maya 

“She is a nice girl”Pruitt mentioned to his daughter he was open about his love of her girlfriend Maya 

“Well it’s nice to know that you approve”Andy told him he just chuckled when she said that

 

“Thank you for at least making an effort to welcome her with open arms ”Pruitt said bringing up his new girlfriend 

Andy smiled over at him “I’m trying okay”

 

“There’s my future daughter in law”Pruitt mentioned going over to greet the blonde haired woman 

“Hey Cap” Maya said greeting him in return

“How are you?”Pruitt asked Maya 

“Good and how about you?”Maya responded 

“I’m great thanks for asking”Pruitt mentioned

“Greg Tanner keeps trying to arrange hang out days with me”Pruitt mentioned he rolled his eyes when he brought up Ryan’s dad

“You’re running out of excuses aren’t you?”Andy teased him 

“I tried pretending I was sick but I think he saw right through that one”Pruitt shrugged

Maya sat right next to Andy as she became engrossed in the conversation Andy has been having with her father


End file.
